mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Tank/Gallery/Season 5
Tanks for the Memories Rainbow Dash flying with Twilight's castle in the background S5E5.png Rainbow flying near Tank S5E5.png Rainbow sees Tank S5E5.png Rainbow points up while holding Tank S5E5.png Rainbow points to Cloudsdale S5E5.png Rainbow "That means Ponyville is next up for winter!" S5E5.png Rainbow looks down S5E5.png Tank flying tired S5E5.png Rainbow stands on a cloud looking at Tank S5E5.png Rainbow "it'll be hello" S5E5.png Rainbow sees Tank yawning S5E5.png Tank yawning S5E5.png Rainbow "the most exciting time of the year" S5E5.png Rainbow "And don't forget the best part" S5E5.png Rainbow spins Tank away S5E5.png Rainbow sees Tank going down S5E5.png Rainbow wants Tank to wake up S5E5.png Rainbow pointing up S5E5.png Pegasi bringing the snow clouds down from Cloudsdale S5E5.png Rainbow "for our extreme sledding!" S5E5.png Rainbow and Tank sledding together S5E5.png Rainbow and Tank sledding around the tree S5E5.png Tank sleepy S5E5.png Rainbow points down S5E5.png Rainbow and Tank playing hockey S5E5.png Tank catches the hockey puck S5E5.png Tank with hockey puck S5E5.png Tank growing sleepy S5E5.png Tank tries to stay awake S5E5.png Tank back to looking sleepy S5E5.png Tank yawning while spinning S5E5.png Tank looking sleepy S5E5.png Rainbow sees Tank yawning again S5E5.png Fluttershy using stethoscope on Tank S5E5.png Rainbow biting her lip while Fluttershy examines Tank S5E5.png Fluttershy hears Rainbow asking "Well?" S5E5.png Tank sleeping S5E5.png Tank lies down S5E5.png Fluttershy "I don't think he needs that" S5E5.png Rainbow "Maybe we're just staying up too late" S5E5.png Rainbow "too many Daring Do stories" S5E5.png Rainbow rubbing Tank's head S5E5.png Rainbow "what's wrong with him then?" S5E5.png Fluttershy ensures Rainbow that Tank's fine S5E5.png Rainbow relieved S5E5.png Fluttershy "He's just going to hibernate" S5E5.png Rainbow heard Fluttershy S5E5.png Fluttershy sees Tank yawning S5E5.png Fluttershy "But don't worry" S5E5.png Rainbow strapping helicopter hat back on Tank S5E5.png Fluttershy walks towards Rainbow Dash S5E5.png Fluttershy "just like sleeping is healthy for us" S5E5.png Rainbow "Whatever" S5E5.png Rainbow "Come on, Tank" S5E5.png Fluttershy sees Tank sleeping while flying S5E5.png Rainbow pulls Tank away S5E5.png Rainbow "from a real reptile expert" S5E5.png Spike "I'm a dragon!" S5E5.png Spike looking at Tank sleeping S5E5.png Rainbow "You're practically twins!" S5E5.png Rainbow's happy scrunchy face S5E5.png Spike "I'm purple" S5E5.png Spike "Because he's a tortoise" S5E5.png Spike "and I'm a dragon!" S5E5.png Rainbow "Same family though, right?" S5E5.png Spike "No!" S5E5.png Rainbow "I'll take that as a yes" S5E5.png Spike walks away S5E5.png Rainbow "what would you know" S5E5.png Rainbow points at Spike S5E5.png Tank hitting castle door S5E5.png Rainbow pulls Tank S5E5.png Rainbow flies away from Twilight's castle S5E5.png Rainbow pushing the cloud S5E5.png Tank digging S5E5.png Pinkie comes to Tank S5E5.png Pinkie "look at the cute wittle Tankie" S5E5.png Pinkie looks at Tank closely S5E5.png Pinkie "all snuggly-wuggly" S5E5.png Rainbow "Don't say that word!" S5E5.png Rainbow "you know" S5E5.png Rainbow "is so cute" S5E5.png Pinkie walks away from Rainbow S5E5.png Rainbow "Who said anything about anger?!" S5E5.png Rainbow "And I am not angry!" S5E5.png Rainbow "Let's get out of here!" S5E5.png Rainbow flies away with Tank S5E5.png Tank wants to sleep S5E5.png Rainbow "Which... is exactly what you are" S5E5.png Rainbow "But get up anyway!" S5E5.png Tank's big yawn S5E5.png Rainbow "starting snowball fights" S5E5.png Rainbow "sipping hot cider by the fire" S5E5.png Rainbow hears Tank snoring S5E5.png Rainbow "Don't you wanna do those things with me?" S5E5.png Tank smiling at Rainbow S5E5.png Tank goes back to sleeping S5E5.png Rainbow looks at Tank sleeping S5E5.png Rainbow Dash "than asleep in the cold" S05E05.png Rainbow Dash contemplating S05E05.png Rainbow pushing the clouds into a tree S5E5.png Rainbow pushes the cloud into the tree with her back legs S5E5.png Rainbow and Tank leave the tree S5E5.png Rainbow sees ponies moving the leaves S5E5.png Rainbow sees ponies decorating their houses with icicles S5E5.png Rainbow sees ponies making the clouds snow S5E5.png Rainbow sings "When life gives you lemons" S5E5.png Rainbow sings "You can make lemonade" S5E5.png Rainbow behind a cloud sees ponies making the clouds snow S5E5.png Rainbow hugging Tank S5E5.png Rainbow "And my choice has long been made" S5E5.png Rainbow puts Tank on the ground S5E5.png Rainbow hugging Tank "I will keep you by my side" S5E5.png Rainbow sings "So I will not be alone" S5E5.png Tank spin S5E5.png Tank lying on the ground S5E5.png Tank lying down on the snow S5E5.png Rainbow putting sun tan lotion on top of Tank S5E5.png Rainbow spreading sunscreen on Tank's shell S5E5.png Rainbow looks at Tank feeling sleepy S5E5.png Tank rises up S5E5.png Tank shivering S5E5.png Rainbow and Tank in front of the Sun S5E5.png Rainbow punches a cloud S5E5.png Rainbow sings "so you can stay with me" and hugs Tank S5E5.png Rainbow flies while singing and holding Tank S5E5.png Rainbow spinning around while holding Tank's hands S5E5.png Tank being spinned around by Rainbow S5E5.png Rainbow and Tank "I'll Fly" finale S5E5.png Rainbow goes down onto the ground S5E5.png Rainbow makes her song-finishing pose while holding Tank's hand S5E5.png Rainbow hears Tank yawning S5E5.png Rainbow hears Sunshower saying "Here comes the next shipment!" S5E5.png Rainbow and Tank sitting on a cloud S5E5.png Rainbow "they go three hoof steps forward!" S5E5.png Rainbow "What are we gonna do?" S5E5.png Rainbow looks up S5E5.png Rainbow sees Pegasus ponies transporting clouds S5E5.png Rainbow "That's it, Tank!" S5E5.png Rainbow "maybe I can stop it at the source!" S5E5.png Tank hooked S5E5.png Rainbow flying to Cloudsdale with Tank S5E5.png Rainbow sneaking in S5E5.png Rainbow goes behind another cloud S5E5.png Rainbow "Lunch hour!" S5E5.png Rainbow holds Tank S5E5.png Rainbow hides inside a locker S5E5.png Rainbow and Tank with factory worker uniforms S5E5.png Rainbow hiding behind a pillar S5E5.png Rainbow walking inside the factory S5E5.png Rainbow looks at something S5E5.png Rainbow smiles S5E5.png Tank gets pulled into the lab S5E5.png Rainbow looks at the lab S5E5.png Rainbow "a way to shut it down" S5E5.png Tank gets pulled S5E5.png Rainbow tying Tank's leash on a magnifying glass S5E5.png Rainbow "Wait here" S5E5.png Tank pulls the magnifying glass S5E5.png A sleepy Tank pulling the magnifying glass with him S5E5.png Tank pulls a magnifying glass together with him S5E5.png Tank accidentally pulls a lever with magnifying glass S5E5.png Tank about to get sucked into a fan S5E5.png Rainbow comes in to save Tank S5E5.png Rainbow successfully saves Tank S5E5.png Tank opens up a door S5E5.png Tank gets blown away by the wind S5E5.png Rainbow gets hit by Tank S5E5.png Rainbow Dash "Let's get out of here!" S5E5.png Rainbow and Tank gets sucked in along with the clouds S5E5.png Rainbow and Tank gets sucked into the pipe S5E5.png Rainbow and Tank inside the machine with the clouds S5E5.png Rainbow and Tank inside the snow S5E5.png Rainbow finds Tank S5E5.png Rainbow asks if Tank's okay S5E5.png Tank yawns at Rainbow S5E5.png Twilight asks if Rainbow's alright S5E5.png Rainbow feeling down S5E5.png Rainbow lies down S5E5.png Rainbow Dash sulking in her room S5E5.png Tank yawning again S5E5.png Rainbow with hoof around Tank S5E5.png Fluttershy in Rainbow's bedroom door S5E5.png Rainbow's friends enter her bedroom S5E5.png Pinkie enters through the cloud wall S5E5.png Rainbow Dash sulking on her bed S5E5.png Applejack tries to console Rainbow Dash S5E5.png Rainbow Dash says "whatever" again S5E5.png Pinkie Pie calls Rainbow a party pooper S5E5.png Rainbow Dash "didn't you hear me?" S5E5.png Rainbow Dash "I said 'whatever'" S5E5.png Rainbow "if you're here to cheer me up" S5E5.png Rainbow goes back to sulking S5E5.png Fluttershy "let me handle this" S5E5.png Fluttershy administers tough love to Rainbow S5E5.png Rainbow looking surprised S5E5.png Rainbow crying while holding Tank close S5E5.png Rainbow Dash crying hysterically S5E5.png Applejack tries consoling Rainbow again S5E5.png Rainbow Dash "months?!" S5E5.png Rainbow cries even harder S5E5.png Rainbow crying "I don't want him to go!" S5E5.png Pinkie, Applejack, and Fluttershy worried S5E5.png Applejack patting Tank's shell S5E5.png Rainbow Dash sniffling S5E5.png Fluttershy sitting next to Rainbow Dash S5E5.png Rainbow Dash stops crying S5E5.png Rainbow Dash starts crying again S5E5.png Fluttershy feels sorry for Rainbow Dash S5E5.png Fluttershy tearing up S5E5.png Fluttershy crying alongside Rainbow Dash S5E5.png Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie crying together S5E5.png Twilight thinks Applejack is about to cry S5E5.png Twilight "I know how hard it is to say goodbye" S5E5.png Pinkie Pie sad because Twilight isn't sad S5E5.png Pinkie Pie holding Twilight sorrowfully S5E5.png Rainbow Dash says it's alright S5E5.png Rainbow Dash sets Tank down S5E5.png Rainbow Dash drying her eyes S5E5.png Rainbow Dash feeling better after crying S5E5.png Rainbow looking at Tank sadly S5E5.png Tank gives a tender smile S5E5.png Rainbow Dash "I'm sure gonna miss you" S5E5.png Rainbow silently cries with Tank S5E5.png Rainbow Dash arrives with Tank S5E5.png Mane Six in winter clothes with Tank S5E5.png Tank's final pre-hibernation yawn S5E5.png Rainbow Dash "say goodbye to Tank" S5E5.png Pinkie Pie "when Tank finishes hibernating" S5E5.png Pinkie Pie planning a party for Tank S5E5.png Pinkie suggests a "welcome above ground" party S5E5.png Pinkie suggests a "happy wake-up" party S5E5.png Pinkie considers an "it's about time!" party S5E5.png Rarity "I'll design him a very special suit" S5E5.png Ponies listening to Rarity S5E5.png Applejack "I'm glad you're feelin' a little better" S5E5.png Rainbow approaches Tank's hibernating spot S5E5.png Tank approaches his hibernating spot S5E5.png Tank settles into the dirt S5E5.png Rainbow and Tank "you really wanna do this" S5E5.png Tank nodding his head S5E5.png Tank covering himself in snow S5E5.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Rainbow and Rarity grooming their pets S5E13.png Twilight's friends in agreement S5E13.png Pinkie Pie cartwheels across the room S5E13.png Rest of main cast "me too!" S5E13.png Twilight's friends stare at her with mouths agape S5E13.png Fluttershy "dreamt about a blue smoke thingy too" S5E13.png Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity "me too!" S5E13.png Twilight "could you send a scroll to Princess Luna?" S5E13.png Spike tossing the towels aside S5E13.png Spike has a scroll and quill ready S5E13.png Twilight dictates a letter to Princess Luna S5E13.png |index}}